Hellsing: Uknown ally
by UltimateMetroMan
Summary: We all know how the story goes, Alucard turns Seras into a vampire, she joins Hellsing and all that good stuff. But before Seras joined a mysterious man appeared. A year before the events that transpired in Cheddar occured, he appeared out of thin air, not remembering anything besides his name. Now a member of Hellsing, he looks for answers about who he is and what he is.


**After some time working on this project I decided to post it, if I see a positive reaction I will post the second chapter soon. As for what I am basing this is Hellsing Ultimate, it will follow most of the cannon stuff but other missions will be added to further the character development and storyline. With nothing else to say on with the show!**

 **Chapter 1: Vampires, ghouls, humans and everything in between.**

"Alucard" a young man called out. "Don't you feel something's off?" He looked to be in his early twenties, dressed in full military armor, he had long hair and green eyes.

"No" he responded. It was a cold night in Cheddar, Alucard and William had been sent to take care of a vampire problem. The vampire had disguised itself as a priest and started converting people to ghouls, by the time the townsfolk had realized what was happening it was already too late, most of them were already shambling corpses and those who weren't were ripped to shreds.

"We haven't encountered resistance yet" William said as he checked his mp7 again. "I don't like this one bit."

"Are you scared the ghouls would get the jump on us?" Alucard asked amused. "I thought you'd like to get some action."

"I do, but I'd rather not have a heart attack from things jumping out of bushes" William retorted. "Anyways we should find be running into our little vampire any moment now"

This wasn't Seras day, hell this may have been the worst. She had been sent to investigate what was happening in Cheddar with her squad, now she was the only one left. Now a vampire held her hostage, surrounded by ghouls. The vampire grouped her as he laughed manically. As she screamed she saw two men approach slowly through the forest.

"Oh look we found good ol vampire priest" William said chuckling.

"And who the hell are you two?" A grin appeared on both men's faces.

"Your death" Alucard stated as he pulled out his pistol.

"My death?" The vampire asked laughing. "This is rich! As you can see this girl is the last survivor. And I have plans for her, I'm gonna kill her and then I'm gonna rape her" William rolled his eyes when he heard that. "And the only thing that's stopping me right now is you two! So now you die!"

"Wait is this guy serious" William asked chuckling.

"I think he is" Alucard responded with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Are you two mocking me!?" The priest asked filled with rage.

"You're pretty low on the scary scale" William said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You dress up as a priest to commit such atrocities, you disgust me" Alucard added. "You are not intimidating, you're pathetic."

"Pathetic huh" the priest said gritting his teeth. "Kill them!" As soon as the order was given the ghouls opened fire on both of them. Bullets started flying, connecting with their bodies. Seras watched in horror as both men were riddled with bullets beyond the point of recognition. As they fell limp to the ground the priest laughed. "Was that all!?" But then something strange started happening, Alucard started getting up followed closely by William.

A red aura enveloped Alucard, a green one enveloped William. Alucard pulled his pistol out as William pulled his MP7 out. Without wasting a second bullets started flying, the ghouls were started being riddled with holes. The priest watched in horror as he saw that the ghouls were going down but they weren't coming back up.

"B-But how!?" The priest asked horrified.

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeters exploding shells." Alucard stated as he reloaded his pistol.

"Anything unnatural that gets hit with those bad boys is going down for good" William said as he shoved his MP7 inside one of the ghoul's mouth and shot splattering the brains everywhere. "So I believe this is the moment where you get on your knees and ask for mercy, wouldn't you say Alucard?"

"Mercy is too good for him" Alucard said as he continued shooting, this had been the most fun he had in quite a while.

"Well I guess we will just spray you until you're just a pile of flesh!" William said laughing hysterically.

"T-Tell me why fight for these filthy humans" the priest asked with a trembling voice he felt as if death was standing right in front of him. His survival growing more improbable as time passed. He knew what Alucard was, hell he felt his power. He was a full-fledged vampire. As for William, he had no idea what he was. Seeing that there was no escaping he grabbed Seras as a meatshield.

"Great" William sighted in annoyance.

"Now don't come any closer. Since this girl's the last survivor, I'm sure you want to save her. Be reasonable. I'm not asking for much… Just a bit of help." He said, his eyes holding a crazed look in them now that he'd been completely cornered. "You can look the other way…" He continues. However, Alucard has different plans.

"…Are you a virgin, my dear?" He asked Seras, a smile made its way onto his face. At the question, Sera's' eyes widened, and she gained a blush to her cheeks. Meanwhile, the vampire priest and William frowned for two different reasons.

"What are you doing?" The priest asks, fear making its way into his voice as he already had an idea of just what Alucard's doing.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." Alucard continues, completely ignoring the vampire priest as he continues to look at Seras.

"You know the boss ain't gonna be happy if you go through with this" William said frowning as he looked at Seras, who was struggling to speak at the sudden question of her virginity. Meanwhile, the vampire priest's eyes widen as fear maked its way back into them.

"N-No you won't" The priest said fearfully as Alucard pulled up his gun.

"Answer me!" He said, the gun being lifted towards Seras and the vampire priest. Finally, Seras reached her breaking point, and a large blush covered her face as she closed her eyes.

"Yes! I am!" She exclaimed, and a second afterwards, a single gunshot rang out through the air. The outcome was a bullet from Alucard's gun ripping through Seras' chest, and piercing the heart of the vampire priest behind her, blood exploding out of his back as his grip on Seras' body became non existent, as blood flied out of his open mouth he yelled out in pain. Alucard launched forward prepared to kill him, but the vampire's head exploded into a bloody mess soon after his body turned to ash.

"You are pissing me off" Alucard said annoy.

"I think age is getting to you Alucard" William said jokingly. They looked at Seras who was on the ground bleeding out. William looked at Alucard and rolled his eyes.

"I hope you're ready to deal with the boss" William said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flask of rum and took a swig.

"All in its due time William" Alucard said as he kneeled down next to Seras.

"I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry, but you're dying. There's no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?" He asks her, William and him watched as Seras reached out towards the latter as tears pool in her eyes, and she seemed to relived a moment in her past, her hand fell limply into Alucard as she seemed to come to a conclusion. In response, the vampire smiles down at her.

"Police girl… Tonight is truly, a beautiful night." He said with a smile, before he leaned down towards her neck, and made the blond girl a vampire. While this happened, William frowned.

"So it's done?" William asked exasperated. He didn't like this one bit, he felt sorry for the poor girl. She had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't deserve this in his opinion.

"Yes" Alucard simply stated as he picked her up. "I know that you do not approve of what I did."

"It's not like you care" William said taking another swig from his flask.

"True…" Alucard said grinning. William took a closer look at the girl and saw she was quite attractive in his opinion. She really was the full package.

"I see why you did it Alucard" William said letting out a hearty laugh.

"Don't get any ideas" Alucard responded. "I didn't do it for that reason"

"Then why did you?" William asked confused.

"Ah but isn't that the million-dollar question" Alucard said with a smile plastered in his face.

"I hate it when you get cryptic" William said annoyed.

"Why do you think I do it?" Alucard stated chuckling.

"Ass" William said as they both made their way back to camp.

Seras woke up screaming remembering the last thing that had happened to her. "Where am I?" She asked and then she remembered the hole. The bullet who from that man she didn't know. She touched her abdomen and saw there was no indication of a hole. She lifted her shirt just to make sure, she checked under her breasts and saw there was no hole. She exhaled as she calmed down.

"Free show, nice" Alucard said clearly amused as he stood beside her. She looked at him wide eyed and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Police girl. How does it feel now that you're a vampire?" He asked. In all that time William had been seeing the whole show and truth be told he was having a hard time not laughing.

"Wait isn't it vampiress?" William asked.

"Those are technicalities" Alucard retorted. Seras put her hand into her clothes that were neatly folded in the nightstand. She pulled a small mirror and stated checking for any vampire like features. To her horror, she saw she had vampire teeth.

"Ahhhh" She screamed again.

"You're too loud police girl. I don't care if you are a vampire. You're still English, have some manners." Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization said as she light up a rather expensive cigar. Her stoic attitude inspired everyone, her calmness and determination made Hellsing what it was. Behind her stood Walter. Known as the Angel of Death in his younger days he now served as the Hellsing's family butler. Polite, Diligent and merciless this man was considered to be one of the best in vampire hunting.

"So I am a Vampire?" Seras asked still unsure of it all. "But where am I?"

"We are called the Hellsing organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters." Intergra said as she exhaled the smoke from her cigar.

"Would have been better not to scare her boss" William said. "We could have said we are like the British GhostBusters, but instead of ghosts we hunt vampires." Integra glared at him, her dark blue eyes piercing into his soul. "Sheesh I was just saying.." He trailed off knowing it was better not to piss off his boss.

"So you're telling me… You're saying that I'm " Seras said in disbelieve. She a monster? How was that happening? It must be a nightmare.

"Given your current condition, you'll be working for us from now on." Intergra said cutting her off William looked thoughtfully at the girl, something about her seemed familiar, something seemed to be luring him to her.

Walter handed Miss Intergra a pad, as she read she lifted her eyebrow. "We've received reports of two vampires who are on the run, they've killed every family run into. I want you three to eliminate this threat."

"This ought to be fun" William said gleefully.

"I hope they last more than that vampire in Cheddar" Alucard added.

"Doubt it" William retorted.

"One can dream" Alucard said as he walked outside the room. "I'll be waiting for you at the truck."

"Eh I'm getting out too, I doubt you'd want to change while I'm still around" William said jokingly. "Though I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to stay" Seras face lit up as a Christmas tree as she tried to put together a phrase. "I'm kidding I'm kidding" and with that he exited. He waited by the door, after a few minutes Seras came out. She wore a yellow Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. Needless to say, William thought it looked good on her then again this was the only woman besides Integra he remembered. And he didn't want to compliment Integra in fear of her taking it as an advancement from him. He knew if she took it that way there would be hell to pay.

"You look good Seras" William complimented. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am William Kramer and that creepy Vampire that turned you into what you are today is Alucard"

"T-Thanks" She said blushing. "Nice to meet you. Wait how did you know my name?"

"I read your file, interesting stuff" William said nonchalantly. "Alucard is not known for being patient so we should hurry up" he said, Seras nodded and followed him. She looked at him curious, she had seen William take the same amount of damage as Alucard yet she didn't see any signs that he was a vampire.

"So… Are you a vampire too?" William chuckled at the question.

"No, not really" he answered.

"Then what are you?" Seras asked as her curiosity grew.

"I don't know" William simply stated.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Seras asked confused, how could someone not know what they were.

"I don't remember anything from my past" he said clearly, he was uncomfortable talking about this. His attitude had change in the blink of an eye, he seemed as if he was struggling inside. Something different from what she had seen the past few minutes.

"Nothing?"

"I only remember my name, and that's about it. I joined Hellsing a year ago, or rather they found me and gave me the option of joining."

"No one knows what you are?"

"No, I've digged the past year through books of mythologies to urban legends and found nothing. The boss has poured a lot of resources trying to find out who I am and what I am, so far, no luck. And this is as much as I am willing to tell you for now" he said as they arrived at the truck. He grabbed his MP7 and hopped into the truck. As they made their way to mission Seras took every now and then glimpses at William, something about him seemed familiar, it seemed to lure her.

 **And cut, so yeah this is chapter 1. I do hope you guys like it, if you have any suggestions please send them my way. Feedback is always welcomed, UltimateMetroMan out!**


End file.
